Crazy,Stupid, Musical Love
by ladybug2001
Summary: Andre finds himself madly in love with his best friend...Tori Vega. Will he keep his feelings a secret, or will there be a new couple at Hollywood Arts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up. It ladybug2001. This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Crazy, Stupid, Musical Love!**

**Chapter 1:**

Its 7:00 a.m. and two alarms go off. Tori gets up to start the day by singing in the shower_, _meanwhile Andre is finishing up last minute homework for Sicowitz. Tori starts combing her hair peacefully until… Trina wakes up.

"Tori, my vibrating hairbrush needs batteries!" screamed Trina as she ran down the stairs.

"Then how about you go get batteries!" said Tori braiding her hair.

"Are you kidding me, I just did my nails. God gave me perfect nails for a reason, to paint them! I ain't messin' them up getting batteries!" called Trina.

"Well then maybe the vibrating hairbrush stopping was a sign from God!" screamed Tori trying to enjoy her morning.

**Andre's POV**

**I finished doing my homework and then I look at my phone for messages. I had a new message from my rotten x-girlfriend Hope. I looked at the message, it said "hey teddy bear, I wanna talk 2 u". As I text back to her she called. **

" **I wanted to talk to you about getting back together". she asked**

"**Let me save your breath, the answer is no." I said. I admitt it was harsh saying that to her, but when you wake up and see that there are 45 new messages on your phone from her you can go just a little insane.**

**As I hear her scream in my ear I just hang up to save myself from being deafth. She texted me back and it said:**

"**WHAT? Why? Am I not good enough for you? You know what Andre, I'm too good for you!" she texted.**

**I texted back: yea good for me sooo… NEVER CALL ME AGAIN!**

**Next thing I know I find myself calling Tori.**

"**Help me, Hope is stalking me!" I said.**

**As Tori laughed I found myself being more attracted to her by the minute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its ladybug2001 again and I just wanted to thankyou for all of your positive comments on my first chapter of my newest and first story! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Andre's POV:**

I walk out of the house, locking the door as I remember that I left my car and house keys in the kitchen, and I accidently locked the door. I started walking down the sidewalk infront of my crazy grandma's house. As I am looking down at the sidewalk I hear the sound of car breaks infront of my neighbors house. I slowly pick up my head as to take a quick glance at the bright yellow mustang that stopped right infront of me. It was Tori, beautiful Tori siting there with her big white and glossy pair of sunglasses on, Quickly pulling them off of her face and throwing them into the back seat, she looked like heaven.

**Tori's**** POV:**

Oh my gosh there he is, there is Andre with his long braided hair and his sparkling brown eyes. His saggy backpack suits his personality perfectly, cute, responsible, and perfect in every way possible! And he is soooooooo... FUNNY! The way that he sings and plays all of those musical instruments, I mean I just sing,but he does that too! I want that boy! " Hey Andre need a ride?"

**Andre's POV:**

I ask myself would I blow my secret crush if I get in that car and go to school with her?

Nope.

As I jump in the car I freeze up and I don't know what to say to her in this akward moment of silence, so..." Hey Tori how is you fishtank?"

Good?

I am such an idiot I thought to myself,  
What the heck was I thinking?

This is going to be a long car ride to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3:**

**Andre's POV:**

I am sitting in the car next to Tori. This is my only chance, MAN UP ANDRE! I like her and she likes me, I am pretty sure. While I stare at her silky brown hair flowing in the breeze, I realized that she is my long lost love! As I see her hand scroll the volume louder on the radio, I thought to myself, Please be a love song, PLEASE BE A LOVE SONG! The song Boyfriend comes on, Thankyou Justin Bieber! As she turned towards me, and mouthed the words, I gaze at her perfect cheakbones that meletd into my eyes. As soon as I blinked the beautiful dream washed away. THere is only one way to keep this dream alive, then I quickly asked her out...

"Toriwillyoupleasegooutwithme!"

"WHAT?" Tori screamed.

" I kinda have a date with ummmmmmmm... Beck?" said Tori.

" WHAT? LIKE THE BECK THAT JUST BROKE UP WITH JADE?" Andre questioned.

" ummmmmmmmmm... yes?" unenthusiastically replied Tori.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Jade will ripp your throat out!" screamed Andre.

well there goes my chance to get her all to myself I said to myself.

"There must be another way!" said Andre.

" Another way to do what?" replied Tori.

" oh, did I just say that outloud, I'm sorry. Carry on." questioining Andre being embarressed.

"Maybe you can order a pizza and come to my house around 8?" answered Tori.

" Tonight?" questioned Andre.

" Yeah sure, why not?" said Tori"

" You have your date with Beck tonight at 6." said Andre.

" So... Beck dosen't need to know everything!" said Tori to Andre romantically.

" Umm... I don't know about this." said Andre looking into Tori's beautiful, big, brown eyes.

" Come on big boy, man up before 8 because thats when you are coming over!" said Tori.

"t


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:4**

**Andre's POV:**

As Tori pulls up to school she pulls into the front parking spot. As she takes one leg at a time out of her brand new stunning mustang, I find myself licking my lips. When she boldly beeped the car as to lock I stop licking my lips. I pulled my-self together and jumped out of the car with the enthusiasum of the energizer bunny.

" Thanks for the car ride to school." I said in a shy sort of way.

" Your welcome." She answered back.

I started staring and fantisizing over her.

" oh um... can't be late for Sikowitz." I said off in lala land.

"Yup, we better get going." Tori said.

" Oh you can go the other way to Sikowitz's class." I said not comfterable walking together to class.

" Why can't I walk this way with you?" Asked Tori.

" ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." I said starting to run down the halls.

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Tori.

As Tori walked into Sikowitz's class she looks exhausted while she is heavy breathing from running after me down the hall.

You heard the clink clack of her cowboy boots as she takes the only empty seat, which is the seat right next to mine!

I slipped off of the chair on purpose and slid over to the people in the back who just react.

" How come ever scince I dropped you off at school today I can't be next to you?"

"ooooooooooooohhh Andre doesn't have a car, Andre doesn't have a car!" screamed all of the people in the back that just sit there and react.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Said everyone but Tori.

I grabbed my bookbag and stormed out of Sikowitz's room into the boys bathroom. I sat in a stall, waiting for something, anything good to happen to my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Andre's POV:**

Sinjin comes in the bathroom to start crying in the handicapped stall.

I opened the door to see what was the matter with Sinjin.

He said Tori broke up with him by telling him that his saxaphone playing sounded like he ran over a dead bullfrog.

I opened my mouth so far open that it looked like I was catching flies.

I stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

I stormed into Sikowitz's room and screamed across the room to Tori. "You wanna hang out tonight with me, your dating Beck and you just broke up with Sinjin?" " What in the name of Nancy is going on here?"

Tori looked surprised in a way that I could not explain.

" Wow, wow, wow, slow down. You are dating Beck. We just broke up! What in the world is the matter with you?" yelled Jade.

Beck stood up and said," now I know that it seems like a lot but... but what. If you want to be with her over me be my guest! said Jade interupting Beck.

" I didn't say that!" Beck said to Jade while looking at Andre with the same idea.

Then both me ( Andre) and Beck stood up and then stood across from each other.

Its either me or him, choose. Said Beck.

Tori walked out of the room starting to cry just as the bell rang for lunch.

Cat stood up and said, " O.M.G. what in the world is happening, this is like that episode of Degrassi!"

" Oh you crazy teenagers figure it out youselves!" Yelled Sikowitz climbing out of the window with a Ziplock bag full of worms.

Cat and Trina go and look for Tori while me and Beck talk about what we are going to do to Tori when the girls find her.

While me and Beck are talking we watch Cat bring Tori to lunch in a full nelson.

" HAHAH, I got Tori to come out of the Janitor's closet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tori sits down across the table from us and said... I decided who I want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I decided who I want...

**Andre's POV:**

Tori studdered for a minute before noticed that she was too nervous to tell us verbally.

She slid a big piece of notebook paper that was folded up between Beck and I.

I un-folded the paper as i started to read it outloud.

It said...

Sorry to both of you. I'm even sorry for myself that I thought that I could be either one of your girlfriends.

I'll see you in algebra. :(

**Tori's POV:**

As I walk into Algebra I sit in the last empty seat as both Andre and Beck stare at me like I was their only hope.

I sat in the seat as they stared at me.

I hid my face behind my purse so I wouldn't have to see their angry faces at me.

The bell rang.

I ran out of there like a bear after a salmon.

As I was running I was also looking around to make sure that no on saw me running into the library to hide from Beck and Andre.

I sprint into the library and eat my ham sandwich underneath a library table.

Jade walks in the library taking out a horror book about scissors.

She walks out and then... walks back in.

"I thought I saw a Tori eating a ham sandwich underneath a table." she said.

" Look, I have a deal for you. The question is do you have the gutts to take it?"said Jade.

" Yeah,yeah ummm... I am pretty sure." I said.

"Ok. You gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone that I am putting you up for this." said Jade

"Sure?" I said

"WHAT?" said yelled.

"SURE! Whatever you need!" I said feeling threatened.

"Lets get back at Beck and Andre!" Jade whispered.

" For what?" I questioned.

" For them being mad at you for not dating them." said Jade.

" Wow, wow, wow just wait. Why would YOU help ME with ANYTHING?" I said uncomfterably.

"Because... Beck broke up with me and that got me mad. And then if we do something to Beck we have to do something to Andre."

I ran out of the library and up to the microphone by the lunch tables and I yelled in the microphone...

" Andre Harris and Beck Oliver Jade West is looking for revenge on you and if anyone else gets in her way of doing what she wants to do she will go after you too!"

Everyone started laughing at me, even Trina.

But when Jade came running by the Grub Truck everyone left their lunch and ran... Including me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

**Tori's POV-**

I led the running screaming people to the library and we all hid underneath the staricase. I saw the exact same book Jade took out this afternoon about sisscors sitting right next to me. The next thing I know I see Jade's face right infront of me. I scream like I saw aliens from outerspace.

"Oh, how thoughtful you found my book." She said suspiciously.

" Now you know what your going to find?" She said.

"Gulp". I said nodding my head no.

She came closer with every second my fear took over me with great anxioty.

At one point she was so close I felt her fear on the tip of my nose.

I backed up a couple inches and finally hit my head on the back of the staircase.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had run away and left me to deal with Jade.

" Your gonna find Beck and Andre and get bad,bad,bad,BAD REVENGE!" she said.

" YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled.

She was screaming so loudly that I think I heard some of the birds fly off the roof of the building.

" FINE! I'll do what you want just leave me alone!" I said scared out of my mind.

" Thats what I thought you said. Anyway I'll see you in algebra." She said calmly.

I went to the blackbox theater and found Andre talking to Robbie and Rex.

I peeked my head through the door and called Andre over to talk to him privatly.

I felt bad having to get revenge on him, but I had to or else Jade would kill me.

So I told him...

"Hey Andre did you see that huge truck in the school parking lot?" I said.

" Yeah why?" he said.

" No reason, just rumor has it that there is 500 million dollars worth of gold in that truck." I said feeling bad already.

" Are you kidding. Oh, thank you God, Sweet Nancy I'm going for that gold!" He said excited.

I walked him out to the truck. He went inside the truck while my heart was beating faster then a cheeta.

" I don't see no gold." He said.

" It's all the way in the back." I said feeling sick to my stomach.

I quickly and quietly shut the door and locked it. I ran inside thinking to myself, Am I turning into a Jade?

Then I saw Beck in the Janitor's closet reading a book for history class.

I went in the Janitor's closet and said to him...

"Hey Beck. You know Janice from history class right?" I said.

"Well... She told me to tell you that she wants you to bring a pizza over her house tonight at 7 so you and her can hang out." I said.

" Really" said Beck.

"Yup. 774 divisions bulivard. have fun!" I say running out of the room before he could say no.

As I am walking to algebra I see Robbie and Rex looking for Andre.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

" We are lookin' for Andre" said Rex.

" Ohhhhh... He went home sick, terrible stomach virus." I said.

" Now come on your going to be late for algebra." I said

As I walked into algebra class I see Jade staring at me sitting next to Beck.

She nodded her head over to Beck and then mouthed the name Andre.

I nodded yes.

Then she smiled. I was surprised to see Jade smile... at me!


End file.
